Sunflower girasol
by Black Dragonfly Iori
Summary: Una cruel apuesta es ofrecida a itachi: jugarle una  broma  al chico del que se rumora vende su cuerpo. No importa si tiene que enamorarlo y  romperle el corazón en el proceso, sin sospechar que es el mismo chico que conoció varios años atrás y al cual hi


**Antes que nada me presento y digo que esto no es un plagio subi esta misma historia en otra pagina con otro pseudonimo.**

**Advertencia: este fanfic es yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Serie: naruto. **

**Genero: Au/romance/drama.**

**Pareja : itadei, sasunaru, y mas que se me ocurran.**

**  
Tayou no hana (Girasol)**

-mira a partir de estos días ellos trabajaran aquí- un hombre de mediana edad le decía a su hijo quien se encontraba en el jardín en compañía de una mujer y un pequeño niño rubio-

-pero oto-san este niño tomo algo que no le pertenecía quiero que los eches a la calle- el niño señalaba a otro niño rubio un poco mas pequeño que el, quien lo miraba asustado escondido detrás de su madre.

-ya basta itachi, deja tus caprichos ahora mismo, el solo quería ver el juguete- refiriéndose a un muñeco de peluche con forma de ave.

-yo solo… lo quería ver es muy lindo- el pequeño niño se decidió a hablar aun tomando el peluche en sus manos.

-no me importa tomaste algo que me pertenece- el pelinegro realmente estaba enojado.

El rubito solo miraba la escena, escondiendo su pequeño cuerpecito en el gran peluche hundiendo su cabeza en el. –perdóneme es que lo vi en el piso, nunca pensé que se enojaría-. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. –por favor no nos corra no tenemos a donde ir, se lo suplico perdóneme nunca mas volveré a tomar sus cosas lo juro.-

-ya no llores pequeño- la mujer que al parecer era su madre tomo en brazos al pequeño niño el cual soto el muñeco para acurrucarse en sus brazos y seguir llorando. –por favor señor de verdad no tenemos donde quedarnos por el momento, perdone a mi hijo-. Refiriéndose al padre del pequeño pelinegro.

-no se preocupe no los echare por algo tan ridículo como eso-.

-pero oto-san- el niño jalo la manga del traje de su padre. El hombre Solo se limito a empujarlo.

Pown el hombre soltó una chateada contra su hijo

-ya vasta de tus caprichos de niño mimado, el pequeño solo tomo un peluche por que quería verlo ¿acaso eso tiene algo de malo?, Creo que tendré que enseñarte a ser más responsable y mimarte menos-. El pelinegro solo lo observaba sobandoce la mejilla dañada. –a partir de este día trataras bien a este niño ya que el es tu nuevo compañero de juegos, tendrás que compartir todo con el. Y si vuelvo a verlo lloras por tu causa o alguno de tus caprichos te juro que no te la acabaras.-

-si oto-san- musito bajito.

-muy bien ya se pueden retirarse y no se preocupen de nada no volverá a pasar-.

-gracias señor- la mujer dio media vuelta y entro a la enorme casa con el niño en brazos.

Itachi solo lo miraba con rencor y desprecio.

Tres días después del accidente y el pequeño rubio no hacia acto de presencia, aun se encontraba algo asustado y temeroso que cometer algún error que provocara que los corrieran de su ahora hogar. Su padre había muerto hace unos meces a causa de una enfermedad y el, su madre y su hermano habían sido echados de su casa por la familia de este, los cuales consideraban a los niños como bastardos de su familia y a su madre una mujer oportunista e inmoral. Aun no entendía bien el por que su joven amo le había gritado de esa manera si solo había recogido un juguete que le pareció lindo.

-Vamos pequeño te están esperando- una mujer de edad lo tomo por la mano y lo dirigió a lo que parecía ser un enorme salón. –Espera aquí- la mujer volvió a salir y cerro las puertas de tras de si. El pequeño miraba maravillado a su alrededor, todo era realmente grande como un palacio. Grandes ventanas con cortinas rojas de satín y blanca seda, muebles de caoba y finas maderas, jarrones de cara porcelana china, enormes candelabros de cristal dorados, alfombras suaves y finalmente en una esquina un hermoso piano negro. Definitivamente ese debía de ser un palacio.

Al poco tempo las puertas se volvieron a abrir mostrando la figura de un niño pelinegro con ojos de igual color y piel blanca. Su cabello era un poco largo tomado en una coleta y unas marcas debajo de sus ojos. Vestía una camisa de color azul marino y unos pantalones negros, en su mano izquierda llevaba el peluche de ave.

-buenos días joven- el pequeño rubio hacia una reverencia.

-mmm lo que digas-

-yo… siento lo de la otra vez no volverá a pasar.- se disculpaba. Pero el chico lo pasa de largo sin dignarse a verlo.

-joven itachi ¿escucho lo que dije?- el pelinegro solo lo ignoraba.

-quieres callarte eres muy molesto- se sienta finalmente en el piano y le arroja el peluche. –Toma te lo regalo-. El niño lo recibió con sus dos manos

-en serio gracias joven- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron ante tal acción. –De verdad grac- pero fue interrumpido por el otro niño antes de terminar la frase. –Tus sucias manos ya lo contaminaron así que ya no me sirve de nada- de nuevo los ojos del pelirrubio se tornaron tristes.

-lo siento no quise insultarte- se disculpo.

-no esta bien, no se preocupe, no quiero que se amable conmigo solo por que se lo ordenan-. Apretó más el muñeco.

-en serio me disculpo no fue mi intención molestarme es solo que… son momentos difíciles. Mama esta enferma y esta hospitalizada y mi pequeño hermano se enfermo de gripe estos días. Lo siento si te ofendí de alguna manera.

-no se preocupe esta bien comprendo como se siente, mi padre murió hace poco y mi mamá, mi hermanito y yo aun estamos tristes- esbozo una dulce sonrisa lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el mayor.

Viéndolo así era realmente lindo, cabello dorado recogido en una coleta y un mechón de cabello caía sobre uno de sus azules ojos, piel tostada por el sol y aunque aun era pequeño se notaba que dentro de unos años tendría una fina cintura. Totalmente un estuche de monerías, parecía una muñeca antigua por su extraña belleza, el pequeño vestía un kimono de color azul con bordados dorados y figuras de peces.

-empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es itachi uchiha y tengo 6 años- se levanto del asiento dirigiéndose al rubio y tendiéndole la mano.

-mi nombre es deidara uzumaki y tengo 5 años- un leve sonrojo pintaron sus mejillas tomando la mano del otro.

Era primavera y las flores florecían iluminadas por el radiante sol


End file.
